The meeting will convene scientists from the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, molecular biology, and biology to exchange ideas on prospectives in the field of cancer chemotherapy and to explore new approaches in the area of search for rational synthesis of new anti-cancer compounds. The important new developments which have occurred in many fields of basic cancer research (e.g. DNA repair mechanisms, reverse transcriptase, replication patterns in eukaryotic genomes, reversion of malignancy with protein factors, etc.) will be reviewed particularly from the point of view of the applicability to the rational approaches to the synthesis of new compounds.